A Christmas Gathering
by A Penny in the Wishing Well
Summary: Doctor and Rose have dinner with the Tylers. jus a random fic. AU. tell me what you think. sorry, something happened, i had to re-post!


Best of the Doctor:

**A Christmas Gathering**

**Summary: Rose and a very reluctant 10th Doctor have Christmas Dinner with the Tylers. AU this is just a stupid idea that popped into my head randomly **

_**A/N this is my first fic. Be nice. I have no idea where this idea came from, but I felt like writing, so I did. I don't really know what to think, so I'll let you guys decide. Be critical, but not rude! It's just a little story at Christmas time! Even though it isn't Christmas…but anyway, enjoy!**_

The distinct groaning of the TARDIS engines broke the calm quiet that surrounded the Powell estate. A moment later saw a flashing silver light, and a large blue phone box materialise out of nowhere. Were this not a somewhat common occurrence, the stray cats that usually lurked behind the bins would have ran a mile, but instead they simply watched warily with their silvery eyes, as the doors opened to reveal two people standing there.

The first was a young blonde woman, Rose Tyler, who stepped out of the TARDIS with the air of an excited child. The other, a brown-haired man otherwise known as just The Doctor, seemed much less enthusiastic about leaving the TARDIS, and merely hovered at its entrance as if debating with himself to simply go back inside and take off.

The air around them was chilled with a winter's wind, and their breath fogged and swirled in front of them. Rose wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

The place looked as shabby and rundown as ever, with a scrawny tabby cat perched warily on a nearby bin. The only thing that looked even remotely different was the bright coloured Christmas decorations that adorned the lampposts in the street beyond the alley way in which they were currently standing. They could vaguely hear the indistinct melody of some Christmas carols somewhere nearby.

'Come on' said Rose impatiently, upon realising that the Doctor had yet to leave the TARDIS.

'Rose, do we have to do this?' the Doctor whined as he finally stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the Powell Estate.

With the Doctor's past experiences at Christmas, he half expected Santa pilot fish robots to appear out of nowhere and attack. It would be a fitting distraction to the murder and chaos he had somehow let Rose talk him into. Dinner with the family. Oh the horror.

'Yes, we do. I haven't seen my family properly for ages. It's the least I can do to spend Christmas with them once in a while.' Rose replied, as she looked up at the block of flats she had lived in her whole life.

'Well, that's alright for you, but why do I have to come? I'm not your family!' the doctor pouted, putting on his best lost Bambi eyes!

'Doctor, it's not like I ask you to come here and eat with us at every holiday. So, you can pout all you want, mister, but you're coming, so suck it up and stop acting like a baby.'

'I am not a baby!' he said with mock anger.

'Ha, says the man who sulked for half an hour because you thought you lost your sonic screwdriver?' she retorted, raising her eyebrows in challenge. She loved it when they wound each other up like this.

'That wasn't sulking, that was uh…um. I was…' he struggled to find words to justify his behaviour aboard the TARDIS earlier that day. He couldn't find any. Rose grinned at his failed attempt to defend himself.

'You were sulking, admit it' Rose grinned, sticking her tongue between her teeth in that cheeky way that she does.

'Yeah, well…the point is I don't wanna be there at a family gathering it's just too…domestic. I don't DO domestic' he shuddered slightly at the very thought of dinner with all of the Tylers. Or, more specifically, eating Jackie Tyler's cooking! God, the very thought of it made his stomach turn.

'Well, your just gonna have to be domesticated!' oh how Rose loved the teasing she and the Doctor shared.

'No! It's not gonna happen! Nope, no way, see ya, b-bye. Enjoy your dinner, I aint gonna be there. I'm the Lord of Time, not the Lord of Human tea parties!' the Doctor spun on his heels, and made to return to the TARDIS.

However, a moment later heard the painful cries of a Doctor being dragged by his ears towards the Powell estate by Rose.

'Ow, ouch, ow. Eek, ow, ok, ok, ok, already! I'll come! I surrender. Ouch! Let go!' the Doctor cried, bent over as he tried to free his poor ear from Rose's surprisingly strong grip.

'Are you gonna behave yourself and be nice and…domestic' she teased, knowing that her word use would bother him to no end.

The Doctor visibly grimaced, he growled in the back of his throat. He nodded, in a desperate attempt to save his ear from the pain.

"Atta boy!' Rose let go of his ear with a grin, and he straightened himself up with a loud 'hmpf'. He now looked distinctly ruffled, which, in Rose's opinion, made him look cuter than ever.

'Rose Tyler, you are an evil woman. What have my ears ever done to you?' he said, massaging his ear with his fingers. There was certainly a sulky edge to his voice.

'Nothing, but now I know how to shut you up' she made a move to grab his ear again, and he recoiled, protectively shielding them with his palms. She laughed at the pouty expression on his face. He looked so adorable when he pouted like that!

As the two of them climbed the steps towards the front door, the Doctor could only think of one thing '_so help me God, this is gonna ruin me!_'

_**A/N this is random nonsense that just flowed out of my head and onto the screen. Tell me if you like it, hate it, or whatever. Either way, give me some helpful criticism on how to improve please. Tell me if I should bother continuing!**_


End file.
